The Deities Lesser Known
by Lillith Nightdemon
Summary: There's a new girl in the Digital World, rude and bossy and completely in control. Who is she? PG13 later on for some minor swearing and some lesser violence. Watch out! It's mushy [but it's NOT a lemon! Let's get that straight!]
1. Introduction to the Digital Plain

  
  
The Two Sisters . . .   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. Unfortunately. Boo hoo. Anyways, you prob'ly all know what I'm supposed to be talking about, so DON'T TRY TO SUE ME!   
  
Yadda yadda yad-oh, wait, that's for the 'disclaimer'. . . . Never mind . . . ^-^;;  
  
  
  
Matt gazed at the new girl through the fire, which crackled and sparked. It glowed brightly in the midnight gloom, but for some reason it didn't illuminate his spirits. It was only early morning when they'd found her unconscious at the base of a tree ten feet from their camp. They'd revived her only to find she had no Digimon, no Digivice, and hardly any manners for any of them . . . except Joe. She hadn't eaten anything, just walked around with them. A fiery temper was in her, Matt could just tell. Even more sure since she'd demonstrated obvious dislike for him the moment she's seen him.   
"Don't look at me like that, you spiky-haired bum!" evidently, she didn't like him. But when he looked at her, it was the exact opposite. Her short, spiky auburn hair, her eyes, like a forest at night. Brown, forest-green, gold and black, they all made a beautiful contrast to her chocolate-colored skin. She was beautiful, but in a subtle kind of way, and everything about her seemed dark. Even her humor, though he'd only heard her laugh when she's looked at Tai's hair. Needless to say, the only one who really appreciated her openly was Izzy, who'd needed some tech help from her. Matt sighed and looked up at the night sky, dotted with stars, Like bright flowers blossoming before his very eyes. Gabumon, beside him, stirred in his sleep and scratched himself, but then drifted off once again. Matt picked up a stick and prodded the merrily-burning fire gloomily. He glanced back at her and sighed again, watching her body shift. Semi-tight black pants, a deep blue tight shirt that encased her shapely torso and a jean vest with the sleeves ripped off made up her outfit. She had on black sneakers that 'helped her move like moonlight', as she'd said. He couldn't figure out why he remembered every, little, itty-bitty thing she said. He tried out her name for the first time since she'd come.   
" Cierdel." He spoke into the dark forest. It flowed willingly over his tongue and through his lips, like water. Of course, he probably wouldn't get to use her name, since she hated him, he reminded himself unhappily. But then he realized it was time for Tai to take the watch, along with Agumon.   
" Tai! Tai! Wake up! It's time for your watch!" he said softly, shaking him awake. A couple minutes later, Agumon was up and Tai was ready to take the watch.   
" Hey, Matt . . ."  
" Yeah? What, Tai?" Matt asked. Tai bit his lip, wondering whether he should bring up Cierdel. She didn't seem to like him too much, and the feeling was -apparently- reciprocated by Matt. Most likely he's suspicious of her, he thought, Matt isn't exactly the most trusting person in the world. He decided to let it lie.   
" . . . Nothing. Never mind. 'Night, Matt!" he called. Matt lay down on the hard ground, a teensy bit doubtful of Tai's ' Nothing, never mind', but he went to sleep almost immediately. That night, instead of being filled with dreams of Digimon, as his were now almost always of, images of Cierdel kept flashing up and, in the morning when he woke, he could almost feel that soft caress of her warm skin.   
  
  
So how's that for a first D-mon fic? I know it's a bit too mushy, and I didn't really bring Cierdel into it yet, but DON'T WORRY! I will in the next chapter. Cyas!   
-and remember to REVIEW!- ^-~  
~Stormbeckoner   



	2. In which they all wake up, and talk

  
  
  
The Two Sisters . . . .   
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own D-mon, I don't own ANYTHING! NYAHAHAHAHAH! . . . . *_^;;  
  
~ Chapter Two ~  
  
Joe was up, prodding the dying embers of the fire. Cierdel was sitting opposite him, talking to Gomamon.  
Matt pushed a lock of golden hair out of his eyes, stood up and went over.  
She didn't even stop talking to look at Matt as he came over and sat down near the small firepit.   
" So, Joe, see anything worth seeing?" he asked, careful not to reveal the least bit of attraction to Cierdel.   
Joe looked up at him a bit curiously, but continued to poke at the embers.  
" No, nothing. Except dark forest and huge bugs." He said darkly, scratching a red bite on his arm.   
All of a sudden, Cierdel was behind him, examining the welt.  
" Don't scratch it. I don't know very much about healing, but I know if you want it to heal, you have to keep the juices in the welt." She said.  
Joe simply stared at her as she sat down again. Matt felt a twang of jealousy, because she hated him and seemed to like Joe.  
Jeez, the guy wasn't even interesting! And yet, she smiled at him gently from across the fire where she'd resumed her place.  
Joe looked shocked, like an animal in the face of a predator that was smiling to show it's razor-sharp teeth.  
But the awkward silence was broken by Tai yawning loudly as he stretched, waking up.   
Agumon woke up a second later, a small tongue of flame escaping his mouth as he yawned like a cat.  
Gabumon was next, a bit hurt that Matt hadn't woke him up with him.   
" Hey Matt! How's it goin'?" he asked, scratching a big bug bite on his arm.   
As the sun continued to rise in the early morning mist, the others woke up. Mimi and Palmon were last.   
" So, what're we doing today?"  
" I would've thought you'd know, Mimi. After all, we've done the same thing since we came here!" Izzy pointed out.   
" I'm tired of walking! I want to rest for a day!" Mimi whined.   
" We can't rest for a day, Mimi! We have to get as far away from Etemon as we can!" Palmon reminded her, tugging on the pink sleeve of Mimi's dress.  
Mimi just 'humphed', and then went silent for a second. Then she had a revelation.  
" We could ride!" she exclaimed, happy with herself for finding such an easy mode of transportation.  
" Mimi, do you see any form of transportation? Other than your Digimon, there are only your feet. Besides, it'll make you stronger."   
Cierdel intervened as she slid over on the log, escaping a shaft of light beside her.   
Matt thought it was a bit strange of her to do so, but he kept quiet. So, with that debate done and finished with, Gabumon used his Blue Blaster to put it out, and then the Digidestined piled dirt, sand, and dust over the ashes.  
Cierdel came along with them, again, though was careful not to step into any sunlight, dancing around in the shadows.   
Matt noticed, as they trekked and chattered, that although she kept up, it looked awfully hard to when she was springing around in the shade.  
At one point, she leapt up into the branches, where it was so dark that he couldn't see anything, and he was afraid she'd been hurt, but then she came right back down.   
" What a show-off!" Sora murmured to Tai, " No wonder Matt doesn't seem to like her!" he nodded absent-mindedly, seeing the look of seeming-indifference that Matt had on his face.   
Suddenly, a stomp to everyone's left which made everyone stop dead, and a big, metal covered head poked over the trees.   
" Ugh, talk about dragon breath!" Gomamon joked, waving a claw in front of his face.   
" That's because it's a dragon Digimon. A Champion." Cierdel explained as she bent her knees and prepared to push off the ground. " Don't worry. I can dispose of him." She said.  
Matt couldn't believe his ears.   
" One moment here. You don't have a Digivice, you don't have a crest or tag, and you don't have a Digimon. How, may I ask, will you even stand a chance against that monster?!" Matt asked, sounding ruder than he'd intended to be.  
" Just watch me, Day, just watch me. I'll show you how it's done." She pushed off the ground, and flew up into the air, right towards the monsters nose . . . .   
*   
So how was that? It gets a bit better as we go on, and in the next chapter, we find out how on the Digital Plane Cierdel is going to stop this thing. And for all you out there, this Digimon is NOT part of my little fantasies, it is a D-mon made up by whoever makes up the Digimon names.  
~ Stormbeckoner ~ ^-^  
P.S.-R&R pwease!   
  
  
  



	3. Nyt and Day? Who _is_ Cierdel?

The Deities Lesser Known  
  
1 By Lillith Nightdemon  
  
DISCLAIMER: You guys know the drill, right? I thought so.  
  
\\\\||||////  
  
"Cyclonemon, a Champion level Digimon. She was right. Cierdel! Watch out for its Hyper Heat!" Izzy shouted up at her. Tai got out his telescope and watched Cierdel fly up, up, and up. She looked down once, for a brief second, and seemed to go pale, but then got back on track. She hit his metal nose and pushed off it to go soaring towards his eye.  
  
" NYTMARE CLAW!" she swiped . . .. The monster roared, clawed the air where Cierdel had just been bellowed again.  
  
" HYPER HEAT!" Cyclonemon thundered, launching a blast of, you guessed it, heat out of its mouth at her. She barely missed getting hit and, as she pushed off him again to fly in the air, facing him as she was propelled backwards into the sunlit sky.  
  
" Cold Silence . . .!" she whispered, putting her hand, palms out, in front of her. A cold light came from them, filling her sight. It flew towards the dragon Digimon, engulfing him in complete silence. When the light cleared, nothing was left to tell that Cyclonemon had been there. Nothing.  
  
Cierdel dropped from the sky, landing gently on the ground in front of the Digidestined and staggering slightly. TK rushed forward with Patamon balancing precariously on his hat.  
  
" Tears of Light!" A musical voice shouted from the brush. A disk of light flew and hit Cierdel, sending her slamming into a tree. She slumped there, silent save for her ragged breaths. TK, Matt, Sora, and Joe all ran forward while Tai and the rest all ran to confront the mysterious figure. Out of the brush came a girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and gold hair. It seemed she was the exact opposite of Cierdel. Tai and Agumon blocked her way.  
  
" Move out of the way, please. My quarrel is not with you, destined. Move aside, if you please. The only one that will die here today is Cierdel." She said, gently sliding between the two. At the tree, Matt picked up Cierdel in his arms and turned her head to face him. In her dark eyes, panic and fear subsided as she opened her mouth silently.  
  
" Cierdel, speak to me! Cierdel, who is this? Tell us what's wrong! Please!" he cried, watching her gasp for air. Still, no sound came from her opening and closing mouth.  
  
" She can't tell you anything. She can't say anything to anyone, period. Her attack before took all the Silence in her body. She can't speak; she's trying to recharge. Without Silence she can't live, it's necessary for her. Move away, please, my feud is with her." She said, generating a warm glow in her hand. Seconds later, it had molded into an orb and she was walked closer. TK, Sora, and Joe all got out their Digivices.  
  
" DIGIVOLVE!" They all cried in unison.  
  
" Patamon Digivolve to . . . "  
  
" Biyomon Digivolve to . . . "  
  
" Gomamon Digivolve to . . . "  
  
" Angemon!"  
  
" Birdramon!"  
  
" Ikkakumon!" The Digimon were all at their Champion levels, and feeling pretty cocky.  
  
" Greymon!"  
  
" Togemon!"  
  
" Kabuterimon!"  
  
The girl turned, to see the other Digimon facing her. Only Gabumon was left at his Rookie stage. The girl turned back to watch Matt and Cierdel.  
  
" Look, I know you want to protect her, but it's our destiny. You guys, I don't want to hurt more than one person today. I don't like fighting, but I've got to do this." She said.  
  
No one moved, and she sighed, " Fine, have it your way." A golden aura around each Digimon . . . and they were all tossed to one side. Now, as the fight began, Matt was still desperately trying to communicate with Cierdel.  
  
" Cierdel! Come on! Try to speak!" he pleaded. All of a sudden, a voice in his head!  
  
. . . Shadow . . . shadow . . . it breathed. He recognized the deep voice. Cierdel!  
  
She frantically grasped the air, moving as fast as she could under the circumstances, trying to get to the shadow sanctuary.  
  
Throw me . . . throw me . . . to the . . . shadow . . .. she gasped telepathically. Matt finally understood. He glanced back at the girl, who's finished with the Digimon, even Gabumon, who'd Digivolved to help. She saw the gleam in his eye.  
  
" Don't you dare, boy! Don't you dare!" she repeated in a voice full of fear and warning. He smiled wickedly, and gently tossed Cierdel into the shade . . . .  
  
" NO! NO!" the girl cried, panicking. Using her telekinesis, she sent Matt flying into the side of Garurumon.  
  
" Matt, are you all right?" the Digimon growled, returning to his Rookie stage. Matt smiled.  
  
" Of course Gabumon. Are you okay?" he replied. Gabumon nodded. Matt turned his attention now to Cierdel. Being in the shadow of the trees had done the job, she was restored, up and even swearing. She turned, spat out something that resembled too much like a tooth, and faced her opponent.  
  
" Thought you'd come to kill me today, huh? Well, girl, not now, not ever. Even though you followed me to the Digital World, it doesn't mean you're gonna win!" she declared, beaming. The Destined figured she liked a good fight. " Show me whatcha got!" she prompted, bending her knees and suddenly looking like a goalie about to take a penalty shot.  
  
" Cierdel, what about the prophecy? You know I'll beat you someday!"  
  
" You? Lilia of Day? I don't think so! I do better prophesizing in my dreams! Now, shoot!" she called.  
  
" RAINBOW!" Lilia cried. A whole spectrum of color lit up from her eyes, blinding almost everyone. Cierdel backed up, nervous. Even though she was the essence of Nyt, Lilia was the essence of Heat and Day: her fears.  
  
" NIGHTMARE CLAW!" she yelled, three black slashes hurling themselves against the rainbow and driving Lilia back.  
  
" We've got to help Cierdel! She can't take too many of those orbs of light!" Sora urged, ready to run to Cierdel. Tai held up a hand to stop her.  
  
" I think Cierdel will be able to take her," Matt declared, right as Tai opened his mouth, " After all, Night does swallow up anything in it's path. She'll win, I'm sure of it."  
  
Right after he said that, Cierdel glanced at his, an unsure look on her face. Can't he make up his mind? Is he Nyt or Day? Friend or foe? But she had to keep her mind on the battle, since Lilia was throwing her sparkling orbs again, and she just managed to dodge one.  
  
" Is that all you've got, Lilia?" she demanded.  
  
Those were her last words before she was hit and collapsed.  
  
Her face registered fear, but her eyes were mischievous. Lilia went over, glowing orb hovering over the palm of one hand.  
  
" A bit too cocky, don't you think Cierdel? Day is stronger, and everything is based on the Light. Nyt will never triumph, Cierdel, never."  
  
In response to that statement, an evil grin spread over Cierdel's face.  
  
" Not if I can help it!" she exclaimed, swinging her legs around to trip Lilia. The golden-haired girl fell hard, half in shadow, half in sunlight. She screamed a blood-curdling scream as the cold froze her legs. Cierdel bent down, now standing, put her fingertips to Lilia's temples, and smiled.  
  
" I'll let you live, Lilia, but only in agony. Nytmare Syndrome." She simply said, and pulled Lilia into fully sunlight before walking away, closing her eyes as Lilia began screaming again, only this time the screams were of terror and horror. Still walking away, Cierdels steps were even and cool, but her face was contorted in sadness, pity and fear. She suddenly stuffed her fingers in her ears.  
  
" Cierdel? What did you do?" Joe asked, glancing nervously back at the terror-wrought Lilia.  
  
" I . . . I gave her a nightmare, . . and she's in the sun at the same time." She responded, walking through the group. The Digimon looked after her, puzzled, as well as the humans.  
  
Out of the clearing and into the forest . . . .  
  
The Digidestined watched her leave, and no one went after her.  
  
//////||||||\\\\\\  
  
Cierdel sat beneath the tree, crying at the pain, even though she was in the sad. She could feel the sun scorching her body, melting her organs and making her blood boil, literally. The nightmare she's given Lilia hadn't been very powerful, but since she was in full sun, noon sun, it meant double the pain for Cierdel.  
  
You see, every time she gives a nightmare, it saps her, hence the pain. But, at the same time, she saw the nightmare, making it often worse for her than for the victim. And since Lilia was in the sun, . . all the pain and burning was being transferred to Cierdel.  
  
" WHY did I put her in the sun? I knew, so why didn't I leave her half- frozen? Can it be that I'm growing weak? Can it be that the immortal Night, Cierdel, the terror that has many faces but is only one, has a fondness for that TWIT? . . . Or . . .or is it that I know the terror of the sun, same as her terror for the coldness of the shade?" she leaned her head back on the tree trunk and stared into the leafy bowers of the tree.  
  
Just rest, Cierdel, she'll recover soon, so just rest for the time being. Her breathing slowed and even out . . . and she drifted off, as she was wont to do . . . . 


End file.
